Dot
|name= Dot |image= File:Secrets_agents.png |fullname= Dot the Disguise Gal |species=Penguin |position= EPF Agent |appeared= System Defender, The Veggie Villain, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge |color= Purple |clothes= Blonde Wig, Lilac Coat |related=None |friends= Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Director of the PSA, Dancing Penguin, [PH |walk= Not yet Dot, a.k.a Agent D, (full name "Dot the Disguise Gal") is a constant character in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS. You meet her in the first mission and she guides you along the rest of the game. She is an Elite Penguin Force Agent. She wears the color Purple and wears a blond wig. She always wears a lilac coat. She is really good in her disguises, as her name says. She appears disguised in two missions: in the first mission, she was hiding in many disguises such as a mailbox, Inner Tubes and a barrel. In the second one, she is disguised as a snowman, because she wanted to catch the Snowman Thief, which didn't exist. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, Dot gives you the key to the Puffle Training Room when you use a pin to solve a puzzle after you meet her in the Command Room which comes after collecting all the map pieces. Dot is also seen in the mission called The Veggie Villain, which was her first online appearance. In the Mission, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle on the door is completed. In the second game, Dot appears as more as a friend to the player, in comparison to the original where she is a mentor. Dot seemed to completely change her clothes in "The Veggie Villain" and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. One other thing to note is that there was a Beta tester named Dot but since Club Penguin updated, Dot's name got changed to her id which allowed Club Penguin to use Dot as a character on Club Penguin. Appearances *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' for Nintendo DS. *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' for Nintendo DS. *At the end of Mission 11, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle is complete. *In several levels of System Defender. Trivia *Dot and Cadence both have eyelashes (the exception to this is that in the online Club Penguin, she does not appear with eyelashes, only on the Nintendo DS games). *Dot was the name of a beta tester, but the name was changed due to the fact that it had three letters. *She is revealed to be friends with Dancing Penguin. *All of Dot's clothing are unavailable to Penguins. *The closest thing you can name her items are: Yellow Hair (Some call it "The Elite" or "The Disguise"), Purple Peacoat, Spy Gadget, Purple Scarf. *Dot the disguise gal originally appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force with a different outfit. (As seen in picture #1.) But was changed later by Club Penguin because they wanted to make it 'challenging', to figure out it was Dot. * Dot may be a meetble penguin in the future due to the fact that a Beta Tester called 'DOT' got changed to her penguin ID *Penguins try to imitate her by wearing Blue Buckle up, The Sunny or Snow Fairy Hair, Spy Goggles / Blue Sunglasses and sometimes Skinny Blue Tie. *Some users refer to her as Dot the Disguise Dame, as to get a full alliteration of DS. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, they changed Dot's animation. *We might be able to meet her online since we were able to meet Rookie. *If you will be trying to add Dot to your friends list, after the 2011 update, a message will say "Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island"- which may be a clue for a future event, that Dot will be seen on it. *Maybe you can meet her later. Gallery File:Dot.png|Dot (In her first outfit) in a barrel located in the Lighthouse, as seen in the first mission of Elite Penguin Force. File:Dot Spy Gadget.PNG|Dot using her Spy Gadget in her new outfit. Dot Meetable.PNG|A message when you search "Dot" in the friend list, it says "Dot is trying out new disguise, to add her as a friend, 'you must meet her on the island File:Dot_toy.jpg|The Dot plush toy. Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Famous Penguins Category:Characters Category:EPF Category:SWF Category:Agents Category:Article Category:Club Penguin Category:Herbert Attack